


Unnecessary vault shenanigans

by CallMeTheta



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Smut, Vault Sex, not sorry, shameless sex, twissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeTheta/pseuds/CallMeTheta
Summary: Look guys - this is really just some ridiculous vault sex with a little bit of Pretty Woman scene stealing.





	Unnecessary vault shenanigans

Missy didn't even turn around when The Doctor entered the Vault. She was lost in the music she was playing. It was soft, almost peaceful - very unlike what she’d been playing recently, songs full of despair and memory.  
The Doctor watched her play for a while - she really was quite lovely when she wasn't destroying things. The way her body swayed slightly with the music and her hands danced across the keys, almost a caress. Her hair was down, that hardly ever happened, and she was wearing a black dress that hugged her curves perfectly. He wondered where she’d gotten that from, he certainly hadn't brought it for her. Although he had to admit she looked absolutely stunning. He hadn't seen her wear something so - well, provocative - in a very long time. The Doctor was so caught up in watching her that he hadn’t realized the music getting softer and softer until it stopped -

“Did you just come here to stare at me or did you want something?”

The Doctor coughed and shuffled his feet, embarrassed that he’d been caught staring.  
“Where did you get the new dress?”

“Hm I really don’t think you’d like the answer to that dear,” Missy started another little tune, “but you should really double check your locks before you leave so your little pet doesn't wander in again.”

“Bill was here? Why would she come down here?”

“Well, unlike some people, she keeps her promises. And since she couldn't get me a pony - something about the price and working in a cafeteria - I asked for something else instead.” Missy looked over her shoulder at him moving a hand up to pull her hair over one shoulder, exposing smooth pale shoulders, “Don’t you like it, Doctor?” 

He ignored her question and walked across the room to stand behind her, looking over her shoulder to the sheet music she was working on.

“Working on your own music now?”

“If that idiot Beethoven can do it, then so can I.”

“I don’t think he’d like someone calling him an idiot”

“Well I very much doubt he’d be able to hear it being said so I guess it doesn't really matter what he thinks.”

They were both quiet then, Missy going back to playing a few bars from every song she knew and the Doctor watching her. 

“Doctor?”

“Hmm what is it?”

“You never told me what you thought of my new dress.” 

The Doctor leaned over to play a few notes of Pretty Woman on the piano -

Missy just laughed, “That's not a real answer, and you know it. Unless you're planning on recreating a certain little piano scene from the movie?” She starts to play the love theme from the film. “Not that I would mind, of course. Could be fun.”

The Doctor studies Missy for a moment before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to her exposed shoulder, causing her to miss a note, “You know what I think Missy, you always do.”

“Mm but it is nice to hear every now and then, dear.” Missy tries to turn around but the Doctor stops her. 

“Keep playing.” and he brushes his lips across her neck, and she inhales sharply. 

Missy starts the song again as the Doctor sits down, facing opposite of her, and kisses her shoulder again. One hand moves to rest on her thigh and the other slowly makes its way to the zip of her dress, all while pressing kisses to her already exposed back and shoulders. The Doctor can hear Missy’s breathing get faster, her pulse picking up speed as he touches her, but she doesn’t stop playing.  
The zip of her dress is slowly being pulled down, inch by inch, and the Doctor is pressing kisses to the newly exposed skin, laughs to himself when he realizes she isn't wearing a bra or even her corset, because of course she wouldn't be. Traces a line down her back with the tip of his finger and watches her skin react to the barely there touch.  
The hand on her thigh moves to the hem of her dress, fingers slipping underneath to tease her skin. She’s shaking slightly, trying to keep herself under control, trying to keep playing her song. Afraid he’ll stop if she does.  
Pressure from his fingers and she’s opening her legs wider for him, giving him access to the silky softness of her inner thighs. Moaning when a knuckle brushes over her center. Faltering when the Doctor’s finger presses against her, knowing she must be incredibly wet for him considering the slight stickiness she feels on her thighs.  
The hand that has been tracing patterns on her back moves around to cup Missy’s breast, squeezing lightly and rolling her nipple between a thumb and forefinger. All attempts at trying to continue her song have stopped and she's holding onto the piano like it's her only hope. Missy arches her back, pressing herself more into his hand, hips starting to move on the bench - trying to get more contact than just the Doctor’s teasing touches. 

“Fuck! If you don't get on with it I’ll kill you.”

“Shh. Good girls don't talk like that. They say please, and they certainly don't use words like ‘fuck’, do they?”

“Please Doctor, please touch me. I’ve been good, just like you wanted. Just like I promised.”

The hand between her thighs is moving again, pulling her underwear aside, fingers slipping into wet heat. The Doctor draws small circles over Missy’s clit with his finger and he feels her mind reach out to his. Just one word is sent across.

More. 

The need behind that one word has the Doctor pressing two fingers against her entrance, pushing until he’s knuckle deep in her perfect cunt. Moving his fingers at a steady pace, he can feel her walls tightening around his fingers, begging him for more, and he feels himself getting hard at the thought of her - legs wrapped around his waist as she lays across the piano top, calling out his name as he fucks her.  
Her dress has fallen down and the Doctor takes the opportunity to turn Missy just enough to bring his head down to an already hardened nipple, sucking it into his mouth and moving his tongue over her sensitive peak. A sharp intake of breath and her hands are in his hair, fingernails scraping over his scalp. 

“Doctor. Please.”

She's moving. Turning around and balancing herself on the edge of the piano, one foot on either side of him as he turns himself around on the bench to face her. Her dress is still hanging off her hips and he's pulling her underwear down, throwing them across the Vault. Fingers trail up her calves and Missy leans back further against the piano, shifting so he can see how wet she is for him. He's kissing his way up her thighs, a bite to her inner thigh and she almost screams. He can smell her arousal, see how ready she is for him.  
When he does finally bring his mouth up to her cunt, flicking her clit with his tongue and lapping at the juices there, she's shaking. Missy's legs are like a vice, holding him there as she writhes against his face and the expert job his tongue is doing. Missy has one hand on her breast fingers teasing and pulling at her own nipples, back arched.  
The Doctor decides then that she is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He inserts a finger into her and starts moving, curling up to brush against her G spot with every thrust and she's moaning and shaking and begging him not to stop. The Doctor can feel her cunt spasming, getting closer to the edge, and just before she falls over he stops.  
Missy's confusion only lasts a second before she realizes what he's doing - he's up and kicking the bench out of his way, bring her legs up to wrap around his waist. Missy leans up and kisses him, biting on his bottom lip as she helps him with the fly of his pants, pushing his pants down just enough to get a hand around his stiff cock. He hadn't expected her help and the feel of her hand slowly moving on his shaft has him bucking up into her hand.  
The Doctor growls and grabs her wrists, pinning them behind her back with one hand as he takes his cock and slowly slides it along her slit - covering himself in her juices.  
Missy is breathing hard and when he looks up at her, her eyes are wide with want. The Doctor leans forward and places a kiss between her hearts, then slowly enters her. Missy closes her eyes and let's her head fall back at the sensation of the Doctor filling her and moans loudly - she always was loud.  
The Doctor is thrusting into her and she's raising her hips to meet him stroke for stroke. Missy brings a hand up to the back of his neck and pulls him forward so the foreheads are touching - she sends him all of the things she's feeling, the weight of his body on top of her, the sensation of him thrusting in and out of her, his lips on her neck, even better his teeth on her neck, her orgasm getting closer and closer and he's thrusting faster, harder, the piano swaying beneath them and he doesn't know how much longer he can hold out. He feels her double heartbeat pounding against her skin, the little sounds she's making and her walls constricting around his cock. 

“Doctor, I'm so close. Fuck! Just a little bit more. Harder. Please Doctor.”

And she's falling, her back arches and she comes, pulling him over the edge with her. The Doctor buries his face in her neck and rides through the waves of her orgasm, only pulling out of her once her walls have stopped fluttering around his cock.  
Her hands are in his hair, softly moving through his curls as he tries to get his breathing back under control. When he finally looks up at her she's smiling, her eyes are dancing with laughter and she kisses him. 

“You know something?”

“What?”

“If you liked my dress, you could've just said so.”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 2am so there's bound to be some mistakes - please forgive me. Also the switch over from google docs to here always messes something up. Let me know what you think, if you want. Hope you enjoy


End file.
